Mortal Kombat Cartoon Fatalities
by BuddyJack
Summary: Just a list of cartoon characters doing FATALITIES! on each other. Note that non of the characters actually die, but in this, they wish they could die...! Rated T for blood, gore, and violence, if you are easily sick to your stoumahe, this is not the fic for you.
1. Part 1

Mortal Kombat Cartoon Fatalities

**This is to let out of my head of the ideas of FATALITIES for characters from different cartoon movies, shows, and games. Fatalities of which they will let out on one another, or a dummy that spews blood, whichever you prefer. Hope you enjoy! Also, do not read this if you have weak constitutions, because most of the fatalities are really gorey.**

Mickey Mouse (Disney)

Donald Duck (Disney)

Goofy (Disney)

Pete (Disney)

Oswald (Oswald the Lucky Rabbit/Epic Mickey)

Sora (Kingdom Hearts)

Riku (Kingdom Hearts)

Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Xion (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)

Axel (Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories)

Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts 2)

Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)

Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)

Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes)

Yosemite Sam ( Looney Tunes)

Tasmania Devil (Looney Tunes)

Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants)

Sandy (Spongebob Squarepants)

Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants)

Mario (Mario Bros.)

Luigi (Mario Bros.)

Yoshi (Yoshi's Island)

Daisy (Super Mario Land)

Bowser (Super Mario Bros.)

Wario (WarioWare)

Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog)

Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog 2)

Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog 3)

Amy (Sonic CD)

Blaze (Sonic Rush)

Shadow (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)

Rouge (Sonic Adventure 2 Battle)

Vector (Sonic Heroes)

Espio (Sonic Heroes)

Metal Sonic (Sonic CD)

Mega Man (Megaman)

Proto Man (Megaman)

Guts Man (Megaman)

Ben (Ben Ten)

Gwen (Ben Ten)

Kevin (Ben Ten)

Vilgax (Ben Ten)

Stitch (Lilo and Stitch)

Gantu (Lilo and Stitch)

Danny (Danny Phantom)

Daniel (Danny Phantom)

Vlad (Danny Phantom)

Skullker (Danny Phantom)

Valery (Danny Phantom)

Link (Legend of Zelda)

Zelda (Legend of Zelda)

Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda)

Finn (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake)

Jake (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake)

Marceline (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake)

Chris (Resident Evil)

Jill (Resident Evil)

Wesker (Resident Evil)

Goku (Dragon Ball Z)

Vageta (Dragon Ball Z)

Trunks (Dragon Ball Z)

Pan (Dragon Ball GT)

Cell (Dragon Ball Z)

Tron (Tron)

Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong)

Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country)

Twilight (My Little Pony: FIM)

Shining (My Little Pony: FIM)

Applejack (My Little Pony: FIM)

Big Macintosh (My Little Pony: FIM)

Fluttershy (My Little Pony: FIM)

Rarity (My Little Pony: FIM)

Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: FIM)

Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: FIM)

Soarin (My Little Pony: FIM)

Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon)

Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Jupiter (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon)

Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon)

Kirby (Kirby's Dream Land)

Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure)

King Dedede (Kirby's Dream Land)

Dudley (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Kitty (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

Sibella (Scooby Doo and The Ghoul School)

Winnie (Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School)

Jack Skellington (The Nightmare before Christmas)

Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare before Christmas)

Pit (Kid Icarus)

Magnus (Kid Icuras: Uprising)

Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising)

Phosphora (Kid Icarus: Uprising)

Shantae (Shantae)

Risky Boots (Shantae)

Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated)

Bumblebee (Transformers: Animated)

Ratchet (Transformers: Animated)

Bulkhead (Transformers: Animated)

Prowl (Transformers: Animated)

Megatron (Transformers: Animated)

Starscream (Transformers:Animated)

Blossom (Powerpuff Girls)

Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls)

Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls)

Brick (Powerpuff Girls)

Butch (Powerpuff Girls)

Boomer (Powerpuff Girls)

Bunny (Powerpuff Girls)

Professor (Powerpuff Girls)

Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls)

HIM (Powerpuff Girls)

Princess (Powerpuff Girls)

Fuzzy (Powerpuff Girls)

Kim (Kim Possible)

Shego (Kim Possible)

Fox (Starfox)

Falco (Starfox)

Wolf (Starfox)

Leomon (Digimon)

Ogremon (Digimon)

Renamon (Digimon)

Beelzemon (Digimon)

Myotismon (Digimon)

Piemon (Digimon)

Korra (Avatar: The Legend of Korra)

Tenzin (Avatar: The Legend of Korra)

Mako (Avatar: The Legend of Koora)

Bolin (Avatar: The Legend of Korra)

Asami (Avatar: The Legend of Korra)

Lin (Avatar: The Legend of Korra)

Mordecai (Regular Show)

Skips (Regular Show)

Buzz (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)

Mira (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)

Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)

Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)

Mewtwo (Pokemon)

Lucario (Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl)

Vitaly (Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted)

Dubois (Madagascar 3 Europe's Most Wanted)

Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)

Tifa (Final Fantasy VII)

Barret (Final Fantasy VII)

Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory)

Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory)

Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory)

Yomiel (Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective)

Vickey (Fairly Odd Parents)

Violet (The Incredibles)

Syndrome (The Incredibles)

Banjo and Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie)

Robin (Teen Titans)

Raven (Teen Titans)

Starfire (Teen Titans)

Beast Boy (Teen Titans)

Cyborg (Teen Titans)

Slade (Teen Titans)

Blackfire (Teen Titans)

Mumbo Jumbo (Teen Titans)

Jenny (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Vexus (My Life as a Teenage Robot)

Captain Falcon (F-Zero)

Goliath (Gargoyles)

Elisa (Gargoyles)

Demona (Gargoyles)

Xanatos (Gargoyles)

Samus (Metroid)

Jack (Samuri Jack)

Scotsman (Samuri Jack)

Manny (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Zoe (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Dr. Chipotle Sr. (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

El Oso (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Django (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera)

Nights (NiGHTS into Dreams)

Reala (NiGHTS into Dreams)

Numbuh 1 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Caree (Codename: Kids Next Door)

Ness (EarthBound 2)

Grim Jr. (Grim Tales)

Minimandy (Grim Tales)

Mimi (Grim Tales)

Hansel (Sugar Bits)

Ginger (Sugar Bits)

Bo (Sugar Bits)

Brave (Sugar Bits)

Licorice (Sugar Bits)

Mary (Ib)

Mickey's Fatalities

1. Mickey takes out his paint brush and thins out Spongebob's lower legs, making him unable to run. Then as Spongebob tries to crawl away, Mickey stabs the sponge through the back with his Keyblade, and left it there and wipes the sweat off his forehead.

2. Mickey magically changes into his apprentice outfit and creats a hole ten feet underneath Sonic's feet. Then Sonic's ankles get chained to the bottom so he couldn't climb out. Then Mickey whistles to get some brooms to pour fifty to sixty buckets of water in the hole as Sonic panics before drowning with Mickey watching with his arms crossed in a serious manner.

Donald's Fatalities

1. Donald raises his wand and summons fireworks which fired right at Tails, making a huge explosion with nothing left of Tails but a puddle of blood.

2. Donald uses his ice magic to freeze Mojo in place. Then he uses his fire magic to melt the ice and set him on fire, then he used his thunder spell to electrocute him with the water under his feet before he fell on his back burnt to a crisp.

Goofy's Fatalities

1. Goofy throws his shield through Blackfire's neck, beheading her. Then the shield came back and Goofy sliced the rest of Blackfire's body down in half.

2. Goofy used his shield to slice Butch from his legs. Butch started to crawl his way out of the situation he was in but Goofy stepped on his back and then used the surface of his shield to crush his head.

Pete's Fatalities

1. He grabs Daffy, lifts him up and then crumbles him up in a ball, breaking every bone in his body. The Pete sets him down and kicks him high into the sky before putting his fists on his hips in pride, chuckling evilly.

2. He picks up a giant object of any kind and then smashes it onto Luigi, crushing him. Then he dusts off his hands off.

Oswald's Fatalities

1. Oswald pulls out his remote control and presses it to bring out fireworks of which fired right at Meta Knight which made him explode into pieces that were also blown up by the remaining fireworks while Oswald was eating popcorn watching the show.

2. Oswald pulls his remote control out and pressed it to call in a chopper holding a big bucket full of thinner. The thinner was released and splashed ontop of Numbuh 4 which made him scream in pain as his skin was being burned off before he fell to the floor.

Sora's Fatalities

1. Sora changes into his Anti Form and starts to claw at Sailor Moon, ripping her to shreds. Sailor Moon screamed in pain until Sora was done and she fell to the floor after getting fatal scratches all over.

2. Sora pushes Ben to the ground and then stands right on top of him. He raises his Keyblade and stabs Ben in the heart and twisted it clockwise before pulling it out fast with blood covering it.

Riku's Fatalities

1. Riku forms a ball of darkness and then blast it at Ogremon, leaving a big hole in his chest as he fell on his back dead.

2. Riku transformed into Ansem and approaches Dudley in sudden speed. The guardian behind him the grabbed Dudley, lifted him up off his feet and tore his torso from his legs and then threw the two torn halfs onto the ground as Riku chuckled curly.

Roxas' Fatalities

1. Roxas crosses his Keyblades and then charged straight for Falco. He sliced an X on Falco and 2 seconds later, Falco fell to pieces.

2. Roxas uses his power of light to blind Ginger. Ginger yelled in pain and covered her eyes from the light. Roxas then stuck the handles of his Keyblades in the ground with the sharp ends sticking upward. Ginger walked around blindley until she tripped on Roxas' foot and fell into the Keyblades which stabbed through her chest. Roxas crossed his arms as Gigner's blood drips on the Keyblades.

Xion's Fatalities

1. Xion made Winnie face her before she used her Keyblade to stab her in the gut. Then she kicked Winnie off her weapon with her blood covering it. Xion then held the handle of her blade to her chest as she said in regret "I'm sorry."

2. Xion placed a hand on Syndrome's chest and then her eyes started to glow. Syndrome let out horrified yelps seeing that he was turning into a crystal figure. When he was completley crystallized, Xion swung her Keyblade across Syndrome, smashing him into pieces. She made a sad face as she said "It was the only way."

Axel's Fatalities

1. Axel starts to have his chakrams spin around fast with fire emitting from them. Then he flung them towards Beelzemon, cutting his torso and his head off and setting them on fire. Beezlemon's pieces collapsed to the ground as the chakrams came back to Axle's hands. "That was it?" He asked in arrogance.

2. Axel raised his clutching hands up and summoned a big ring of fire surrounding Phosphora. Phosphora looked around herself in panic as Axle flicked his finger to set the center of the ring ablaze, catching Phosphora on fire as she screamed in pain. When the flames disappeared, there was nothing but her skeleton left of which fell to the floor.

Xemnas' Fatalities

1. Xemnas made his Ethereal Blades and stabbed one into Buzz's shoulder. Buzz cringed in agony as he was lifted in the air as Xemnas sliced Buzz in half. One half of Buzz's body fell off while his other half was still on Xemnas' blade.

2. Xemnas raised his hands in the air and from out of the dark portal came his Dragon Battleship which came down to shoot lasers at Cell which sliced him into pieces.

Bugs' Fatalities

1. Bugs pulls out a gun, points it at Mario and pulls the trigger, making it shoot confetti and roll out a little flag that says 'BANG!' which surprised and confused Mario. Bugs chuckled and tossed the gun saying "Ain't I a stinker?" Then he pulls out a real gun and shoots off Mario's head. "Lost your head, Doc?" Bugs chuckles some more and blows the smoke out of the gun's tip.

2. Bugs pulls Megaman's shoulder to make him face him so that he could give him a sucker punch that broke his neck. Bugs then pulls out an Oscar Award saying "And the award goes to...!" He slams the bottom of the trophy into Megaman's head. He then greets the audience, and noticed Megaman was still standing, so he gave his corpse a little tap on the chest to make him fall on his back.

Daffy's Fatalities

1. Daffy dresses in a turban and long Arabic cloths and walks up to Pit reaching out his hand. Pit looked at Daffy, confused but decided to reach his hand and shake it. Then Daffy made a nasty smirk as he exploded with Pit having been too late to react as he too the explosion to the face and slid across the floor. Daffy, now in pieces, chuckled and said "Works everytime!"

2. Daffy changes to his Duck Dodgers uniform and takes out his plasmatic energy nunchucks. He swung it around, just showing off until he accidentally flung it in the air. Daffy saw his mistake and looked around for it. Then the nunchucks landed in Danny's head, piercing his brain. When Daffy found the nunchucks, Daffy made a grumpy frown and took the nunchucks out of Danny's head, which pulled out a chunk of his brain as he fell to the floor dead. "Yuck! He nerve of some people."

Elmer's Fatalities

1. Elmer changed into his opera outfit and commands the clouds to become dark and violent as well as the wind, creating a storm. Then he commanded lightning to stricke down on Cloud who screamed in pain as he was being burnt and electrocuted. Elmer raised his clutching hands in the air having lightning stricke his hands.

2. Elmer pulled down on a rope and then stepped on it with his foot. Then he aims his shot gun up in the air and shot the rope that held a piano of which fell on Numbuh 5 which crushed her with blood flowing out from underneath.

Yosemity Sam's Fatalities

1. Sam pulled up a piano and made Sailor Mercury to play it by pointing a gun at her. "Play...!" He demanded as Sailor Mercury played some notes until the last one she stroke triggered a bomb in the piano which blew up with Sailor Mercury in the explosion.

2. Sam pulls out his guns and fires at Chris multiple times before he stopped and Chris falls backwards to the ground with bullets in his body. Sam shot bullets in the air and then spun his guns before he put them back in his pockets.

Taz's Fatalities

1. Taz did his trademark spin towards Banjo, tearing him to shreds until his bones and organs were left of him. Taz stopped spinning with bits of clothing and flesh around himself and caught in his teeth.

2. Taz picked up a random object and then leaped on top of Manny and started to beat his head with the object, making it all bloody.

Spongebob's Fatalities

1. Spongebob took out a bottle of bubbles, picked up the bubbles wand from the bottle and blew out a bomb shaped bubble which floated towards Blossom, who just stood there in confusion until the bubble popped with a fiery explosion, leaving only her legs.

2. Spongebob takes out a giant pencil and draws his doodle clone which came to life and moves to the left side of Vegeta of who was grabbed by the ankles by the two sponges who started to pull him in half as he yelled in pain before he was torn in half. Spongebob and his doodle creation held the halves up in victory.

Sandy's Fatalities

1. Sandy takes her calm pose before she pulls a fist back and punches through Mira's chest and pulled her heart out, then she held it up in the air with victory.

2. Sandy pulled her shrink ray and fired it at Mordecai who stated to run around, freak out of how small he got before Sandy walked up to him and stomped on him hard, crushing him. She scrapped some of the blood off her shoe on the floor.

Mr. Krabs' Fatalities

1. Mr. Krabs brought forth a grease grill which he turned on to get the grease bubbeling hot. Then he grabbed Donald by the arms who let out yelps of panic as Krabs brought him up to the grill and d forced his head into the grease who started to twitch as his face was burning.

2. Krabs pulls down a rope as he said "Congratulations! You have just won one-million dollars! On top of ye!" Then suddenly, money bags nearly overstuffed with money came raining on top of Shantae, which landed hard on her and forced her to the ground as more and more money bags mounted on top of her, breaking her bones and suffocating her.

**That's all I've got so far. Yes, call me messed up, but I had to write it out of my head! And be informed, non of these characters are not owned by me, and they were not harmed in anyway during the making of this messed up fanfic! (R&R) if you have any ideas.**


	2. Part 2

Mario's Fatalities

1. Mario uses a Boomerang Flower to change into his Boomerang suite. Then he took a boomerang and throws it. When it came back, it took Goliath's head with it. Mario caught it and held it up with blood dripping down.

2. Mario changes into his Hammer Bro. Suit and pulled out a hammer. He hits Mary off her feet and then with her on her back, he stands on her chest with one foot and the swung the hammer up and then threw it down on Mary's head, crushing it with blood (Or better yet, yellow paint) splattering everywhere.

Luigi's Fatalities

1. Luigi takes out a Fireflower and changes to his Fire suite and then he took a stance and then threw a fiery punch at Jake who caught on ire and cried in immense pain before he collapsed dead.

2. Luigi takes out a Maple Leaf which gives him the Tanooki suit and then he spun his tail around to fly high above Pinkie Pie before he turned into stone and fell on top of her and crushed her rib cage, causing her to cough blood before dying.

Yoshi's Fatalities

1. Yoshi pushes Gwen on her back and then jumps in the air with his feet fluttering to keep him floating until he was above her. Then he slams his bottom on Gwen's chest which was penetrated and crushed with blood spewing out. Yoshi jumps off the corpse and makes an adorable stance.

2. Yoshi holds his head back and then spits his tongue at Yomiel's head which he tore from Yomiel's body and then swallows it whole.

Daisy's Fatalities

1. Daisy changes to her soccer outfit and juggles the soccer ball with her knees, head, elbows, and feet before she headbutts it into the air and prepares to make a strong kick. When the ball was close to hitting the ground, Daisy swung her leg as hard as she can, making it zoom straight into Vlad's chest which penetrated it with some blood spat out. As Vlad fell dead, Daisy held up her hands in the air making rock-n'-roll signs in victory.

2. Daisy places a golf tee in the ground and then placed a golf ball on it. She then took a golf club out, and positioned in a ready position to hit the ball. She then shouted "FORE!" As she swung the club and hit the ball, sending it flying right into Buttercup's eye which caused the socket to bleed as she fell to the floor dead.

Bowser's Fatalities

1. Bowser breaths in some air and then blasts out fire from his mouth setting Robin on fire as he made yelps of extreme pain before falling to the floor all burnt and dead. Bowser then spewed fire in the air in victory.

2. Bowser pushes Tuxedo Mask on his back before he leaped high into the air and body slammed him with his spiky back. Bowser then got up with Tuxedo Mask's blood on his spikes.

Wario's Fatalities

1. Wario leaves the scene then returns on his motorcycle which he used to run over Mewtwo, flattening his torso, causing him death. Wario then held his hog back as if it was a horse as he held up three fingers making a W.

2. Wario changed to his Wario Man suit and the started to beat Renamon up with punches and kicks, leaving fatal blows. Renamon was so beaten up that she couldn't move or breath.

Sonic's Fatalities

1. Sonic curled himself in a ball and then started to spin in place until he zoomed out leaving a blue blur as he sped straight into Bugs' chest and sliced trough it, leaving a fatal scar while his blue fur was covered in blood as Bugs collapses dead.

2. Sonic pushed Mickey on his back and then used the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic. He then started to spin in place before he zooms towards Mickey, slicing him in half. Sonic then held the two torn halves by the ankles in victory.

Tails' Fatalities

1. Tails pulls out a remote that calls forth the X-Tornado of which flew by and fired missiles at Dexter who was blown pieces and those pieces were blown up as well.

2. Tails brings forth a generator which produces electricity and then brings the plug of it over to Sandy who took the plug to the chest. Sandy made yelps of panic as Tails turned the dial to maximum, sending one-thousand volts coursing through her body making her scream in pain before she was burnt bad and dead.

Knuckles' Fatalities

1. Knuckles pushed Bo down on her back and then put on his Shovel Claws before leaping into the air. Then he dove down spinning like a drill right into Bo's chest which caused her to scream in pain before she died. Knuckles then dug out from under ground covered in dirt and blood.

2. Knuckles takes a boxing stance, pulls a fist back and then punches Skips in the chest. Then he does it again, and again until one more punch went through his chest. Knuckles pulls his fist out leaving the hole in Skips as the yeti falls on his back dead and Knuckles holds the bloody fist up in victory.

Amy's Fatalities

1. Amy swings her Piko Piko Hammer back and then swung it around to knock Kim's head off, then she swung agin to knock her torso off her legs. She then held her hammer up in victory.

2. Amy takes out a Tarot Card and reads it saying "It looks as though you'll die with a sudden heart attack." When that was said, Gantu suddenly felt his heart beating faster and faster until it stopped beating causing cardiac arrest as Gantu fell on his back dead.

Blaze's Fatalities

1. Blaze took a stance and then her claws combust into flames as she charged towards Roxas and sliced him, leaving literally burning scratch marks as he screamed in immense pain before he collapsed to the floor burnt and dead.

2. Blaze transformed into Burning Blaze with the help of the Sol Emeralds and the grabbed hold of Risky in a rushing hug as Risky cried out in pain as she was burned to the bone. Blaze let go of the skeleton and took a victory pose.

Shadow's Fatalities

1. Shadow crosses his arms and closes his eyes as he said in a trance voice "Chaos... Spear!" Then he opened his eyes and flung his hands towards Brick which caused yellow spears of energy pierce through his arms and legs making him scream in pain before one more pierced through his mouth from behind with his blood staining the spears and dripping from it.

2. Shadow grabs Pan by the neck and then shouts "Chaos Control!" which caused them to disappear and reappear in space which Shadow left Pan in as she held her neck gasping before she suffocated.

Rouge's Fatalities

1. Rouge took a stance and the swung her right leg around, kicking Asami's head, then again with the left foot, then she did a backflip kick which knocked Asami's head off.

2. Rouge brings a bag full of counterfeit jewels of which she opened up and threw at Rarity which pierced her all over even in the eyes which causes her to bleed and die.

Vector's Fatalities

1. Vector takes a stance and then lunges his mouth at Fuzzy's upper body which he tore of and spat out and wiped his jaw with his arm saying "Yuck! Not very tangy!"

2. Vector plugs in a microphone with headphones, put the headphones on Sailor Venus' head and set the volume to max and then sang at the top of his lungs, causing her to hold her hands to the headsets, screaming in pain as her ears start to bleed, meaning her brain couldn't take the loud voice in her head. Her brain then exploded and she fell to the floor dead as Vector spun around and took a pose pointing up with one hand and holding the microphone with the other.

Espio's Fatalities

1. Espio turns invisible and the slices Samus' throat with a shuriken and then her stomach, then he kicked Samus on her back and stabbed her with a bigger shuriken before taking a ninja pose.

2. Espio positions Jack with his back in front of him and then punches his hand through Jack's back and out from his chest with his heart in hand, then crushed it as Jack fell dead and Espio raises his fist in victory.

Metal Sonic's Fatalities

1. Metal Sonic leaped high into the air, curled up in a ball and then came hurdling down at Wesker and sliced him in half.

2. Metal Sonic uses his claws to penetrate Xion's chest, making her scream in pain before Metal Sonic sends ten-thousand volts of electricity course through her body until her heart stopped and she falls down dead as Metal Sonic laughed cruely.

Mega Man's Fatalities

1. Megaman changes to his Hyper form and fires a powerful blast at Jenny, blowing her to pieces and having his rockets blast the rest of the pieces away.

2. Megaman changes to his Power form and then throws a punch in Mako's stomach and, leaving a hole and then he punches his head off his shoulders. Then he places his knuckles on his hips in pride.

Proto Man's Fatalities

1. Proto Man sticks his arm canon in Riku's mouth and charges his canon until powerful enough and then blew his head away. Riku's corpse fell on his knees and then on his torso as Proto Man held his canon up in victory.

2. Proto Man kicks Numbuh 1's knee caps, barracking them and then he activates his Proto Shield and charges towards Numbuh 1, knocking his upper torso off of his lower half.

Guts Man's Fatalities

1. Guts Man slams his fists together, crushing Donkey Kong's head. Then he picked up a bolder and crushed the rest of the body with it and then slammed his fists together in victory.

2. Guts Man clutched on to Bowser's head and lifted him up and then he punches a fist through his torso and crushed his rib cage before throwing his body down.

Ben's Fatalities

1. Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform into Four-Arms. Then he grabs Ganondorf by the limbs and starts to pull on the limbs as Ganondorf yells in pain before he was torn in four and Ben holds the parts in victory.

2. Ben uses the Omnitrix to transform into Gray Matter and then jumps right into Ness' nostril, then he started to mess Ness up from the inside, and Ness holding his head and torso in pain while yelping gave us a hint on that. Then Ben burst out through the belly covered in blood as Ness fell flat on the floor dead.

Gwen's Fatalities

1. Gwen used her Anodite ability to assemble mana into two battering rams which surrounded Twilight from both sides and her hooves were being chained to the ground which caused her to panic as the battering rams crushed her, leaving only her head uncrushed.

2. Gwen lifts Dani up in the air using telekinesis which caused the ghost girl to panic, and then she tore her limbs off before she turns her upside down and slams her head into the ground, crushing her head.

Kevin's Fatalities

1. Kevin transforms into his Taedinite form and forms one hand into a blade and stabs Xanatos and lifts him up and then spun him around. Then he formed his other hand into a blade and the sliced Xanatos' limbs and head off. He then threw the torso down.

2. Kevin placed his hands on Mareline and then started to absorb all of her energy, causing her to scream in pain in the process. When Kevin drained all of Marceline's energy, she collapsed dead.

Vilgax's Fatalities

1. Vilgax used his claw to stab Zurg in the gut and then spun him around on his knee. Then he stabbed Zurg with his sword and lift it up, slicing his upper body in half and then stabbed his sword in the ground.

2. Vilgax coated his hands with energy and then punched Magnus in the stomach. Then he slammed his head into his body and then kicked his corpse off his feet.

Stitch's Fatalities

1. Stitch leaps on Boomer's shoulders and then starts to yank on his head with his four claws until his head was torn off and Stitch split the head into four pieces.

2. Stitch pushes El Oso on his back and then lunged himself into his torso which El Oso screamed in pain to. With his origins ravaged, Stitch burst out of his chest covered in blood and roared in victory.

Gantu's Fatalities

1. He takes out a plasma gun and shoots at Shadow's wrists and ankles, trapping him in place. Then Gantu approaches Shadow and then crushes him with his feet.

2. Gantu picks up Monkey by the neck and grabs his torso, then he starts pulling him until his spinal cored was torn out and then holds the head up in victory.

**That's my next line of Fatalities. I was having trouble thinking of what fatalities they can do, but thanks to the Wiki website for the series, I was able to finish it. Anyway, if you would care to help, feel free to review on what the other characters fatalities would be. (R&R)**


	3. Part 3

Danny's Fatalities

1. Danny phases through the floor and grabs Trunks by the ankles and pulls him down as Trunks made yelps of panic. Then Danny let go of his ankles, leaving him stuck in the ground to his torso. Then Danny grabbed him by the chest and toor his upper half off and threw his dead upper body to the floor.

2. Danny phased his hand through Sailor Mars' torso and then pulled her spinal cord out before using his ice powers to freeze Sailor Mars in place and then swung the skull which is still attached to the spinal cord at the frozen Sailor Scout, smashing her to big pieces.

Daniel's Fatalities

1. Dani forms to ectoplasmic disks and then flings on at Sailor Saturn in the torso and then threw another one through her neck. She then gently pushed the corpse with one finger making Sailor Saturn fall apart In three pieces.

2. Dani stored energy in her ghost ray attack and then fires it at Bunny, who screams in pain until her upper body was disintegrated, leaving her legs. Dani then gave a wink as she saluted.

Vlad's Fatalities

1. Vlad duplicates himself into four and then the clones with the real Vlad each grabbed a limb of Axle which they started pulling, making him scream in pain until he was torn in four and Vlad and his clones held the pieces up and laugh in victory.

2. Vlad uses his ectoplasmic energy to form a noose which he used to catch Wario in. With Wario tied up, Vlad formed an ectoplasmic racket and smash Wario's skull with it.

Skulker's Fatalities

1. Skulker grabs Cyborg by the neck and lifts him up. He takes out his blade and then stabs Cyborg in the chest and the sliced down and then held the corpse up in victory.

2. Skulker uses a dart gun to paralyze her. As Jenny yelped in horror, Skulker approached her, tore her head off and placed it on a trophy plaques, with oil splattered on it.

Valerie's Fatalities

1. Valerie presses buttons on her wrist to shoot an ectoplasmic net from her gauntlet which went right through Princess. Princess then saw her arms fall which made her yelp in panic as she fell into pieces.

2. Valerie shoots a wire from her gauntlet at Demona and then send shock waves through her body until her heart stopped and fell to the ground dead.

Link's Fatalities

1. Link takes out his Hookshot and fires it at Finn's head which pierced through the sides. He then pulled it back, ripping Finn's head off and then held it up in the air.

2. Link used his sword to slice Sora from his legs and then he stabs him in the chest. Link pulls the sword out with blood dripping from it and then holds it in the air in triumph.

Zelda's Fatalities

1. Zelda clasps her hands together in prayer and then she cries out "I summon the Power of Din!" With that said, Licorice burst into flames and screamed in pain before she fell burnt to a crisp.

2. Zelda takes her Light Bow and Arrows out, charges it and then fires it right at Starfire's heart.

Ganondorf's Fatalities

1. Ganondorf grabs Xemnas by the neck and then threw him in the air. He then took his sword out and stabbed Xemnas in midair through the stomach.

2. Ganondorf transformed into his boar form and then sliced Vilgax across the torso and then sliced him down in half with his double blades. Then Vilgax's corpse fell apart as Ganondorf held his two swords up in victory.

Finn's Fatalities

1. Finn pulls out his sword and then sliced Xion's legs off which caused her to scream in pain. He then beheaded her with one mighty swing. With that done, Finn raised his sword up in triumph.

2. Finn takes out a pice of Neptr's poisonous pies and fee it to Applejack who chocked on it at fist then swallowed it. Then, she gasped and clutched her heart as she fell to the ground dead.

Jake's Fatalities

1. Jake forms on of his legs into a block and places it between Goofy's bottom legs and then formed his hands into sledge hammers which he swung at the legs, crushing them. Goofy screamed in pain as he fell to his knees while Jake formed his right hand into a pickax and stabbed Goofy's head with it. He pulls his hand out and wiggles the blood and brain juice of with a disgusted look.

2. Jake makes himself big and then used his fist to crush Yoshi. Jake sees the mess and wiggles the blood off his hand in disgust before reverting back to his normal size.

Marceline's Fatalities

1. Marceline stabs her axe guitar into the ground and then drags Butch to it as he yelps in panic until Marceline forces his head into a sharp end of the axe.

2. Marceline uses a stick to draw the PHIL FACE at where Mary is standing and then throws a carton of bug milk on it, making it splatter and chanted "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!" And the suddenly, the ground cracked and black tentacles grabbed Mary who screamed and yelped in horror as she was being pulled into the Nightosphere. She reached up for a hand only to have it been closed by Marceline with her hand cut off.

Chris' Fatalities

1. Chris takes out a grenade, activates it and stuffed it inside the Professor's stomach which the Professor tries to pull out which was too late. The grenade exploded and the Professor was in pieces.

2. Chris takes out a rocket launcher, aims it right at Gutsman and fires it at him, making him explode into pieces.

Jill' Fatalities

1. Jill uses a taser gun to electrocute Lin and then she pulls out a gun and blows her head off.

2. Jill leaps on top of Blaze's head grabbing hold of her head with her thighs which she used to twist Blaze's head left and right and then tore hear head of with on leap from her shoulder. She drops the head from her thighs and places her hands on her hips.

Wesker's Fatalities

1. Wesker penetrates Xanatos' chest with his fingers and then he slowly pulls on his rib cage until he pulled it fully out. Wesker then tore the rib cage into pieces as he laughed evily.

2. Wesker pushes Ganondorf to make him face him. Then he lunged right into his torso and pulled his stomach out. Then he did the same to his heart and to his lungs which Ganondorf needs like every other living being. Without Thoes organs, he died as Wesker tears the lungs apart from each other.

Goku's Fatalities

1. Goku takes a stance and then shoots energy balls, blasting off Riku's arms and then he stores energy to preform Dragon Fist and then punched through Riku's chest before he fell to the ground dead.

2. Goku turns to his Super Saiyan form and then charges at Brave, delivering multiple punches and kicks until Brave was all bruised up and then Goku twists his head around, breaking his neck and making his head face backwards.

Vageta's Fatalities

1. Vegeta grabs Vlad by the neck and then starts to pull it up until his spinal cord was pulled out as he holds it up victorious.

2. Vegeta stores a huge amount of energy in his hand and then punched right through Bowser's stomach and then pulled out as Bowser fell to the ground dead.

Trunks' Fatalities

1. Trunks takes his sword out and sliced Gantu off from his legs. With Gantu on his knees, Trunks him through the stomach and then pulled his sword upward, slicing his upper body in half.

2. Trunks takes a stance and and forms some energy into a disc which he threw right at Hansel in the torso which spewed icing as he fell from his lower body dead.

Pan's Fatalities

1. Pan grabs Rainbow Dash's arms and then tears them off, then she uses the torn limbs to crush Rainbow Dash's head between her own hooves.

2. Pan pushes Sybella on her back and then leaped in the air as high as she could and then plummeted straight down feet first, penetrating Sybella's chest and crushing her lungs. Sybella coughed out blood before she died as Pan jumped off and crossed her arms with a smirk.

Cell's Fatalities

1. Cell whips his tail above and over himself towards HIM, who noticed the tip open wide and in panic, tries to keep it from sucking him in by grabbing and pushing the edges away but to no avail as it swallowed him whole and spat his cloths out while Cell laughs cruelly.

2. Cell wrapped his tail around Metal Sonic, who yelped in panic and then screamed in pain from Cell squeezing him until his head burst into pieces. Cell through the body down as he laughed cruelly.

Tron's Fatalities

1. Tron takes out his two I.D. Discs out and tossed them past Protoman and then they came back slicing Protoman's neck and stomach. Tron then kicked him, making his head and torso fall apart.

2. Tron called for his Light Cycle which he got on and drove it at high speed towards Grim Jr. who was sent flying and rolling across the floor and then stopped. He gets up on his knees and then Tron rammed right at him, running him over and rushing his head with the tires. Tron turned his vehicle around to look at the corpse and then nods, confirming him dead.

Donkey Kong's Fatalities

1. D.K. takes a stance and uses his headbutting to Barret into the ground with his upper body still up. D.K. then winded his fist around and then punched Barret's head off and then beat his chest in pride.

2. D.K. picks up a huge barrel full of snakes and slams it on top of Piemon who started panicking from the snakes now slithering around him and biting him, sending loads of venom in his veins, causing him to die.

Diddy Kong's Fatalities

1. Diddy puts on his Rocketbarrel and then takes off. He grabs Numbuh One and then forces his face into the ground as he rockets forward in high speed, scrapping his face off bad. Diddy then flung him in the air and took his peanut pistols out, shooting Numbuh One multiple times before he crashes into the ground with his blood splattered all over.

2. Diddy jumps on Violet's shoulders and pulled on her arms until they were pulled out. He then pulled on her head with his feet, resulting in the same fate as her arms. He jumps off and throws the head away as he claps in feet in victory.

Funky Kong's Fatalities

1. Funky pulls out his Pineapple Bazooka, aims it right at Captain Falcon and then fires right into his chest. Captain Falcon screamed in pain before he fell to the ground dead as Funky spins on his back and stops, making a pose.

2. Funky calls for his plane, jumps inside and then soars up high. He then drops an oil barrel which fell from above and then fell right on top of Wolf who was crushed floating the torso.

**I might need some help on what the characters fatalities would be, so feel free to give me some ideas in your reviews. (R&R)**


	4. Part 4

Twilight's Fatalities

1. Twilight uses her horn to levitate the biggest book in her library, opened it and held it up to Bubbles, who looks into it with confusion. Then the book slammed shut, crushing her head, now dripping in blood.

2. Twilight levitates a feather high into the air above Raven's head. Raven looked at the feather above her with confusion until the feather was turned into a knife which plummeted right into her head, before she had time to react.

Shining's Fatalities

1. Shining uses his horn to tear Fox's leg off and then he lunged the toe end of the torn leg straight at Fox through the chest. As the body fell to the ground, Shining made a proud stance.

2. Shining uses his horn to fling Jack up high into the air and then placed a spear underneath him Jack falls right into the spear, piercing him through his crotch and through his skull.

Applejack's Fatalities

1. Applejack runs off and comes back with her family apple press. She then grabs Bumblebee and puts him on the start of the machine. She then gets on the treadmill and starts running on it, making the big wheel start turning as Bumblebee yelps in panic until he got crushed by the wheel and his oil spews out in a barrel.

2. Applejack brought out a lasso and spun it around before throwing it around Sandy. She then dragged the squirrel around until she was ravaged by the rough dirt. Applejack then threw her hat in the air crying "Yeeehaaawww!"

Big Macintosh's Fatalities

1. Big Mac kicks Goofy on his back as he take out his plower and throws it to the dirt. He then walks away from Goofy who was between him and the plower. Goofy looked down and saw the plower, but reacted too late as the blades sliced him in four halves.

2. Big Mac places a tree with unnaturally big apples and the bucks Booster into the tree, causing it to vibrate with the big apples falling on his head, leaving a big crack on his head.

Fluttershy's Fatalities

1. Fluttershy grabbed Donkey Kong by the head and then twisted it around, causing his neck to break. His head wobbles a bit as he falls to the floor dead while Fluttershy made a surprised expression as she asked softly "Oh dear...! Did I do too much? I'm sorry"

2. Fluttershy stood up on two hooves and took a deep breath before she landed on her front hooves letting out softly and quietly "Yay...!" which caused Bowser to clutch his heart and dies after being exposed to cuteness overload. Fluttershy saw what she did and said "Oh goodness! Was I too loud...?"

Rarity's Fatalitis

1. Rarity uses her horn to bring in a corset around Sailor Jupitor. She then pulls the strings really tight, making Sailor Jupitor scream in pain until she was split in half. Her upper body falls forward while the legs fell backwards as Rarity flips her hair singing "Fabulous!"

2. Rarity uses her horn to bring out a bag of diamonds, a pair of scissors, a needle and piece of thread. She used the scissors to cut open Xion's torso, making her scream in pain and then had the diamonds being forced into her organs before the hole gets stitched up and Xion dies. Rarity placed a hoof to her chest, letting out a sigh. "Perfection!"

Pinkie Pie's Fatalities

1. Pinkie brings up an unbaked pie and an oven. She preheats the oven then she grabs Hansel and stuffs him in the pie. Hansel looks behind him and sees Pinkie open the oven, causing him to panic as he was being placed into the oven. Pinkie close the door and then waits for the timer to go off, then pulls the pie back out with a burnt gingerbreadman in it. She sniffs it with a smile and says "Mmmm... Smells delicious!"

2. Pinkie takes out a pastry bag filled with icing and then stabs Sora in the heart with it, pushing the icing in his heart until it exploded. The body falls to the floor with blood and icing coming out of the hole.

Rainbow Dash's Fatalities

1. Rainbow Dash flies up and comes back down with a cloud and trapped Pit inside it. Pit panicked of what is going to happen when Rainbow Dash bucked the cloud, creating lightning that emitted from the cloud as it electrocutes the angel to a crisp.

2. Rainbow Dash goes airborne and then spins around and creating a tornado of which sucked Sonic in. Sonic panicked as he was being carried to about 350 feet from the ground before it vanished and fell straight to the ground, hitting it with a splat, having a puddle of blood form underneath.

Sailor Moon's Fatalities

1. Sailor Moon used her Diamond Tiara to slice Goku from his legs, and then she pulls out her Sword of Sealing which she used to stab him in the chest.

2. Sailor Moon kicks Zelda on her back and then enlarges her Diamond Tiara and throws it to the ground like a buzz saw. Zelda panicked as Sailor Moon drags her by the ankles towards the cutting light until it sliced her in half, the Sailor Moon holds the halves in victory.

Tuxedo Mask's Fatalities

1. Tuxedo Mask throws two roses at Robin's feet, pinning them to the ground. He then threw the third one at his head, killing him as he falls to the ground, detaching from his legs in the process while Tuxedo Mask holds his cape up to his face.

2. Tuxedo Mask pointed the bottom end of his cane at Riku, extending it which pierced right through his stomach and then he extended it right to his head, killing him. Riku's body fell as Tuxedo Mask placed his cane down for his hands to rest on like a gentleman.

Sailor Mercury's Fatalities

1. Sailor Mercury formed a heavy mist around Korra, who panicked trying to see through it. The mist then went into her lungs which then turned into ice needles that pierced out of her lungs with a mist of blood before she falls dead.

2. Sailor Mercury performs her Shine Aqua Illusion to freeze Oswald in ice. She then forms an icicle sword and sliced Oswald in half, causing the upper half to slide off the hips and smash into pieces.

Sailor Mars' Fatalities

1. Sailor Mars performs Kuji-Goshin-Ho and chants "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai zen." She then throws a ofuda scroll on Marceline's head who burst into flames and screams in pain until she's nothing but a burnt skeleton while Sailor Mars takes a prayer pose.

2. Sailor Mars performs her Mars Celestial Fire Surround move to summon rings of fire which sliced through Blaze on the neck, the torso and the legs. Blaze then falls apart as the pieces catch on fire.

Sailor Jupiter's Fatalities

1. Sailor Jupiter performs her Sparkling Wide Pressure and throws a ball of electricity right through Gantu's chest, leaving a big smoking hole.

2. Sailor Jupiter performs her Supreme Thunder Dragon to summon her dragon of lightning of which bit off the upper body of Zurg and swallow it whole.

Sailor Venus' Fatalities

1. Sailor Venus summons her Crescent Moon Boomerang of which she threw at Dee Dee through the torso and then came back through her neck. Sailor Venus caught her boomerang as Dee Dee's head and torso fall off.

2. Sailor Venus summons her Love-Me Chain and throws it around Fluttershy, who panics in fear as Sailor Venus pulled on the chain, squeezing Fluttershy until the pressure made her head exploded. Sailor Venus let go of the corpse and blew a kiss in the air.

Sailor Saturn's Fatalities

1. Sailor Saturn approaches Protomam and places a hand on his head, and from that touch, he starts screaming turning old fast until his armor all old and rusty and his eyes were dissolved. Once that was done, she dropped the corpse.

2. Sailor Saturn takes a stance, holds her scyth back and then swings it across Grim Jr., takin his soul out of his body. Grim Jr. panicked at this as a hole beneath him opens to Hell. Sailor Saturn then grabs Grim Jr. by the neck and then throws him down into the hole before it closes up.

Kirby's Fatalities

1. Kirby takes out a shuriken and then throws it at Wario on the head which soon exploded, blowing his head off.

2. Kirby kicks Mickey into the air and then transform his hands into giant jaws of which closed up when Mickey fell between them.

Meta Knight's Fatalities

1. Meta Knight swings his sword, cutting Stitch's legs off. He then stabs him in the chest, he pulls it out holding his cape to his face in victory.

2. Meta Knight throws his cape to darken the area. He then sliced Shadow straight through the torso. Soon Shadow's upper body fell off the waist dead as Meta Knight held his sword up to his face in victory.

King Dedede's Fatalities

1. Dedede uses his hammer to slam Xanitos into the ground, leaving his upper body exposed. Dedede then swings the hammer back and then forth, knocking Xanitos' upper body off.

2. Dedede calls out for his Waddle Dee to come to his aid, then they flipped Krabs backwards and then held him by the limbs as Krabs looks around in panic. Dedede the takes out a Gordo of which he slams onto Krabs' chest, crushing him.

Dudley's Fatalities

1. Dudley brings out a fire hydrant and then lifted his leg up to whizz on it, but then he had a face full of thought. "Wait a minute..." He then lifts it up and throws it into Big Mac's face, crushing it to the floor with blood splattered everywhere. Dudley then walks to the corpse and whizzes on the hydrant. "Aaaahhhh...! Much better...!"

2. Dudley runs off and comes back with a excavator, digging a big hole and then scooped up Link, drops him in and drops a big pile of bones on top of him before burrying him alive.

Kitty's Fatalities

1. Kitty takes a stance and then runs past Amy, slicing her throat, and then her stomach. Amy stood there in pain until she fell from bleeding to death.

2. Kitty uses her claws to lift Link up by the ribcage and then she sinks her other claws into his belly, tearing out his stomach before dropping him to the floor holding up his stomach.

Sibella's Fatalities

1. Sibella approaches Brick and then leans him backwards clutching his head. Brick yelped in panic and then screamed in pain when he felt her teeth penetrate his neck and suck all of his blood. When his veins ran dry, he fell to the floor dead as Sibella wipes the blood off her face with a napkin. "Mmmm... That was tender."

2. Sibella uses her hypnotizing power on Yoshi, ordering him to punch through his own stomach and tear out his inner organs which resulted him to his death.

Winnie's Fatalities

1. Winnie jumped and grabbed hold of Bo by the shoulder and then bit down on her neck which she tore off causing the lamb to scream in pain and hold her fatal wound as she fell to the floor and bled to death as Winnie spat the chunk of meet out and wiped the blood off her face.

2. Winnie pushes Donald on his back and then jumps on top of him, tearing his belly open and ripping his organs out of his torso.

Jack Skellington's Fatalities

1. Jack changes to his Sandy Claws suit and pulls from out of the bag a present for Daisy, who takes it in confusion when suddenly, a Jack-o-lantern-in-a-box pops it's head out and eats her head off as Jack laughs "Ho, ho, ho!"

2. Jack forms his Soul Robber into a mace and then swings it around above himself before he lashes it at King Dedede, wrapping around him with the mace ball smashing against his face.

Oogie Boogie's Fatalities

1. Oogie rolls the dice as they land of seven. Oogie laughs and exclaims "Lucky seven!" as a buzz saw comes flying down right at Ganondorf, slicing him through the waist and then down in half, making him fall in pieces.

2. Oogie summons his pool of lava with the table and then he grabs Beelzemon and puts him on the table. Beelzemon panics as Oogie pulls on the lever which tips the table sideways making Beelzemon slide in the lava and boil and melt him to the bone as Oogie laughs madly.

Pit's Fatalities

1. Pit takes out a claw and stabs Sora through the chest, causing him to scream in pain and lifts him up off his feet. He then takes a sword out and slices his stomach open, making him bleed to death before he drops him to the floor, posing the bloody sword in front.

2. Pit takes out his bow and then kicks Vlad on his back. He then shoots arrows at his palms, pinning him down. He then takes out his blade and stabs Vlad in the chest.

Magnus' Fatalities

1. Magnus throws his sword over Optimus which stuck to ground with the sharp edge facing them. He then kicked Optimus off his feet, sending him flying to the sword which split him in half.

2. Magnus knocks Funky Kong on his back and then swings his sword around before he slams it down on Funky's face, crushing it.

Dark Pit's Fatalities

1. Dark Pit takes out his claws and then sliced Riku across the torso and then across his head which fell to pieces leaving the legs.

2. Dark Pit grabs Xanotos by the neck and lifts him up. He then takes a sword out and slices across his torso, cutting him in half. He then holds the upper corpse in front of the audience in victory.

Phosphora's Fatalities

1. Phosphora teleports through electricity behind Boomer and then takes a chunk of the back of Boomer's head and another on his lower back. She then summons lightning onto the pieces and places them back. She then uses her electrokinisis to make Boomer's head explode, followed by his torso, leaving his legs.

2. Phosphora turns into a lightning bolt and then zipped through Jenny through the heart, leaving a brunt hole on the left chest as Jenny falls to the floor dead.

**I've finally got this list up! Sorry how long it took, I had to look through wikipedias of different series to make the fatalities clever. Tell me how you liked 'em in your reviews.**


End file.
